


Escaping Storms

by seeds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, they're so oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeds/pseuds/seeds
Summary: Dream is terrified of hurricanes. So when there's one threatening his area, his best bet is to find a way out. Luckily, his friend comes up with a perfect idea...(or George invites Dream to Brighton, and Dream doesn't know which storm he's rather deal with)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Escaping Storms

Dream hates hurricanes. Pretty ironic, huh. A man who has lived in Florida for his entire life, scared of hurricanes. Petrified. Why didn’t he just move? He couldn’t tell you. But whenever hurricane season came around, Dream’s stomach would always begin to churn. Due to his location, they weren’t nearly as bad and as often as they were in other locations, but that didn’t calm the constant worry that would form when a small possibility arose.

Currently, on the SMP, Dream was running around, doing stupid non-lore related things with Tubbo, Wilbur, George, Sapnap, and Phil. Not the most predictable group, but they work well together. Honestly, he was having a lot of fun. 

“Did you guys see the weather for America?” Tubbo asked. He sounded quite excited.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than just _America_. And why are you looking into the weather for America?” Sapnap questioned the British teen.

“I mean, a lot of you guys live there, yeah? So, why not?”

“Are you talking about the hurricane headed towards Florida?” Wilbur piped in.

“Mhm! It’s supposed to be _really_ bad. Towards Orlando! Wherever that is, it’s gonna hit in a few days!”

“R-really? Like, Orlando, Florida?” He tried to ignore the way his voice trembled. Can’t be weak.

“What other Orlando would it be?” Everyone in the call laughed, and Dream forced a chuckle. He hadn't been paying attention to the news for the past few days. “What’s a bad hurricane like, Dream?”

“Uhh-” He felt the lump in his throat growing as he remembered the last one he had experienced. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down before he got even more worked up. No need to get upset on Tubbo’s stream. The viewers don’t need to know your weaknesses. Neither do your friends.

“Dream? Are you there?”

“W-what? Yeah, I’m here, sorry.”

“So? What’s it like?”

“I think that’s enough talk about hurricanes, Tubbo. Let’s go do something else, yeah?” The weight on Dream’s shoulders lightened as his friends rambled on about Minecraft cows. He added nothing to the conversation as his fingers began to quickly move across the keyboard.

* * *

_You to WilburSoot: thank you_

_WilburSoot to You: np, you alright?_

_You to WilburSoot: yeah, for now._

“I’m gonna head out, guys. Thanks for having me!”

“Bye, Dream! Be safe!”

* * *

He disconnected from the call, leaning back in his chair uncomfortable. A deep sigh erupted from his chest. A hurricane? In a few days? Springing right back up, he jumped to place his hands back onto the idle keyboard. Sure enough, Tubbo was right.

A category 3 hurricane headed straight towards him. Its path was weird, somehow avoiding the rest of Florida. The land that could help lessen the impact was out of the way. Dream lowered his head down to his desk.

What was he gonna do? The hurricane would take out his service, and staying in the path of a giant storm wasn’t exactly ideal. He remembered the way the wind howled against the house. How the trees swayed, bent, and collapsed at the invisible force. The way the rain pelted onto the windows, bouncing off the street and back into the air, making it near impossible to see. The sound of loose fence panels and branches slamming into the side of the house. The feeling as the car struggled to drive through the high waters that rushed against it.

He didn’t _choose_ to drive through the hurricane, he was only a child at the time. But, then again, it wasn’t exactly a memory he could outlive.

He felt a few tears prick at his eyes. Dream wasn’t aware of the few that had already fallen off his face. How pathetic. A grown adult huddled in the corner of his room, crying over a storm that hadn’t even hit yet. The ringing of his phone is what brought him out of his thoughts, but by the time he grabbed it, he had already missed the call.

* * *

_1 missed call from George_

_3 missed calls from Sapnap_

_3 messages from Sapnap_

* * *

He unlocked his phone and looked at them.

* * *

**sapnap**

wanna call?  
you sounded a bit upset earlier

george and i are gonna be in a vc if you wanna join :)

* * *

He felt bad for ignoring his friends, so he opened discord, and joined the call.

“Hey, Dream!”

“Hi.” He forgot to clear his throat before joining. His voice sounded raspy, like he hadn’t had water in a very long time. Which wasn’t the case, just his emotions getting the best of him.

“Yo, you sound awful.” He scoffed, running his hands through his messy hair.

“Geez, thanks Sap. I would’ve never noticed.”

“But seriously, what’s wrong? Were you crying?”

“Uh, no?”

“That sounded like a question.”

“It’s alright if you were, Dream. Just let us know why. We wanna help out, alright?” Dream nodded, but soon realized his friends couldn’t see him. “Dream? You’re still there, right?”

“Yeah, I’m here. I just-” He got up, approaching the mirror in his bathroom. If he was going to say this, he was only gonna say it once. And it was something he needed to tell himself, as much as he needed to tell his friends. He shakily inhaled, leaning over the dirty countertop. Water was splashed around the sink, which almost caused him to slip. He looked himself in the eyes. Dream exhaled, and let his shoulders relax.

“I’m afraid of hurricanes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! all reads, comments, kudos etc. are greatly appreciated! i hope you enjoyed, and have a great day/night! :) 
> 
> -seeds <3


End file.
